teraversalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucia
-UNDER CONSTRUCTION- Lucia '''(better known under the name of the '''Shadows' Consultant) was a fallen Daydreamer who, in some point in time, became the top servant to the Dark Divinity known as Draynak. An enigmatic, almost perpetually silent, and unfettered being, Lucia became known to Earth Negative long after her exile from the Old World through a series of manipulations that extended into both that realm and that of the City (where Draynak had been sealed) as Lucia searched for a particular "candidate" to host Draynak, a young, biologically female human or half-human with any element of a Seer within them. While hunting through Earth Negative, for thousands for years, Lucia also introduced human values to the denizens of the City and shaped a grouping of beings that worshiped a extradimensional being known simply as "It," intending to draw It through Earth's dimension so that Draynak would be able to fuse with it. Though having lost her own connection with the Remeditary, Lucia still maintained a loose link with it through her ability to project her own voice into mind-space and forcefully control the mental avatars of Seers through a series of leeches birthed by the Needler. She became known as one of the greatest threats to the Teraverse after successfully managing to free Draynak near the end of the Never Incident, which spiraled into an eventual calamity that ultimately led to the unsealing of Lord Malevolence and the beginning of the Malevolence War. Attributes Appearance As the Consultant, Lucia outwardly appears humanoid, its form seems to be a simple imitation of something human, with the truth being markedly different. It stands 6'8, bears no naked skin, its upper body clad in a wrinkled, filthy, pitch-black double-riders leather jacket, with multiple shards of glittering broken glass embedded into its shoulders. It has bulky, muddy combat boots, leather gloves, and stained, baggy, dirty trousers the same featureless black coloration as its jacket. Its hood is perpetually up, with the Consultant shielding its face with a black face-mask, one that has no imprint of feature on it, with no mouth or eye-holes, no patterns, or even anything recognizably human protruding from behind it. The fabric is so tightly woven together that looking upon it gives the impression of looking into a black hole. It has several pockets upon its jacket, each bearing several miscellaneous tools (which it usually uses to either write messages or murder people who come across it). Its right-breast level pocket has in it a crooked hammer with a bent claw and a splotch of odd liquid on its surface and a heavily rusted nail beside it. The left-side pocket near the bottom of its jacket bears a syringe filled with a bubbly, beige liquid, and the pocket mirroring that is filled with crusted black chalk. The remaining left-breast level pocket as well as the pockets on its trousers are filled with knives of varying sizes, placed so that the blades point out of the pocket. Each knife, while articulately polished and lacking any sort of stain, grime, or dullness, does not bear any shine whatsoever, giving a resemblance to a novelty plastic knife one might find at a Halloween store (although their deadly points make it clear they are as sharp as the real deal). In its right hand the Consultant seems to perpetually wield one of these knives. The Consultant, although it bears massive amounts of black, casts no shadow of its own. The Consultant's movements are jerky, stiff, and it never utters a sound. The Consultant seems to have numerous leeches from within its coat. Lucia, as a Daydreamer, is outwardly identical a human female. There, however, was is still an uncanniness to her appearance that distances her from being solidly human. Her skin is almost luminescent, sharply contrasting the dull colors of her wear as the Consultant, beaming shades of crystalline white which shift into shades of thick violet, brilliant crimson, lurid pink, and a multitude of other vivid colors. It doesn't look solid, moreso liquid, her skin having a definite form but rippling as though it were disturbed water. Some form of rippling hair cascades down her from the back of her head, but they seem more strands of vivid, almost transparent pink energy, which fade in and out of view rhythmically as though it they the light on a sleeping computer. Her eyes are emotionless and gray, milked over, like the eyes of a corpse, blinking with three eyelids. Her nose is faint and somewhat flat, while her mouth is almost disproportionately small in comparison to the rest of her brilliant head, bearing no forms of lips and permanently creased into an almost invisible semi-frown. The rest of her body is no less bright, with wide shoulders, tendrils of seaweed-esque energy blowing from her shoulders in place of the glass shards. Despite the girth of her shoulders, much of the rest of her body is quite slim. Her arms seeming to lack any form of bones or elbows, ending each in hands tipped with three, slender claws colored a vague form of pink. Her legs did end in feet, but they were faint and bore undeveloped, half-formed toes. The Consultant's body ripples and emanates a prismatic light. Her wear as the Consultant is also replaced. They are regal-looking robes, shaded deep purple, the same shade of the purple sky at twilight, extending to the bottom of her feet and drifting behind her as she walkes. The robes bear exaggerated, three-pointed shoulder pads, each tipped a more vivid pink from the rest of the purple coloring the robes, and a series of belts are wrapped around her lower stomach to bind it more firmly to her body. Personality As the Consultant, Lucia is completely silent, enigmatic, unrelenting, unfettered, and horrendously determined to unseal Draynak. It seems to be able to communicate with humans and has done so through the use of various human avatars through thousands of years, but how it does so is alien at best. It is one of the most viciously brutal beings of the City and wastes no time in attempting to kill anyone not useful to its plans, and is willing to slaughter hundreds and commit unspeakable atrocities - the most heinous of which it does to Crystal Hopper and Mark Hopper - even for a minor benefit to its plan. For those useful to it, the Consultant is highly manipulative and has a set plan it goes through. For humans, the Consultant puts them through circumstances that only make sense to it; sending them to the City and back to their world, inflicting horrid mental tortures on them but not killing them, and keeping them alive, but in suffering. For the beings of the City, the Consultant instead seems to pander to the Priest, showing off human values to dazzle and impress it, and convinces it into forming a sort of cult by introducing the idea of nirvana to it. Through this, the Consultant intends to draw "It" to Earth through the City's prayers and actions. It is incredibly patient, waiting a vast period of time to learn about humanity (which it states is alien to it) in order to fully understand how to manipulate them, and waits years at a time to arrange its plan accordingly. It is capable of using manipulation to place factors in its plan into desirable positions to it (using the avatar of Shaw Sultan to goad Mr. Bright into coming into the City) although it more often than not simply overpowers them and kills whatever else might complicate its plan. It is stoic, completely emotionless, and writes and speaks in a dull, artificial manner. The Consultant's behavior is unpredictable, erratic, and seems to hinge on whatever might benefit its enigmatic plan. As Lucia, she is deliberately low-key and almost robotic in tone. She doesn't seem to experience or show any form of true emotion. Rarely is she shown to be actively sadistic, and she doesn't seem to take pleasure in anything it does. Even her loyalty to Draynak is more quiet devotion that outright praise, as opposed to Faye. Despite this, it is vaguely implied Lucia is capable of rage, and it states that it drew pleasure from torturing Crystal, and many of its actions seem deliberately done to be spiteful. She is as savage as she is as the Consultant, but her actions are relegated to whatever might benefit Draynak most. She deliberately refuses to divulge any details about her past or her motivations, wounding Christian when he confronts her on the former and simply murdering the Blind when it questions her on the latter. Draynak seems to hold a playful relationship with her and some of its comments are seem fluster her in a way that implies Lucia may be self-conscious about herself. Though Lucia is capable of speech, she is taciturn, only talks when spoken to (and even then only with brief, very direct statements) and outright says that talking is "not necessary." Why she decides to not talk as the Consultant is unknown. Lucia ultimately seems to callously regard humanity as "inconsequential and irrelevant" and as "specimens" for it to work with. It does, however, show interest in Seers and humans who have promise, and admits that "experimenting" with Crystal apparently entertained it. Everything and everyone is a pawn to her for the purpose of freeing Draynak; she holds no true allegiance to anyone but it and is willing to silence, manipulate, or abominate anyone that might be convenient to freeing it. History Past (??? - 1996) Attack on St. Howard's and Aftermath (1996 - 2001) Never Incident (2001) Category:Tainted Category:Earth Negative-native individuals Category:Quasi-Mortal Category:Y Category:CG Category:Half-Deity Category:Universe Category:Female individuals Category:Seers Category:Deceased individuals